A Tale of Two Villains
by GingerTheOwl404
Summary: When Vector finally gets off the moon, he finds himself in Rio de Janeiro. Searching for a fellow villain, he comes across Tulio Monterio's Blu Bird Sanctuary, where he meets the dastardly cockatoo, Nigel. When the two evil-doers team up, will they be able to over power their arch-enemies? Will they take over the world? And will they realize that their arch-enemies names rhyme?
1. Chapter 1

"Blast!" Vector yelled. He had finally gotten himself off of the moon, but he had accidently landed in Rio de Janeiro instead of the United States.

"How will I get back home? I have no boat, no car, not even a bike, and the rocket I stole from those astronauts is all out of gas!"

At least he was in a city where he might be able to get help, and maybe even meet a fellow villain. Okay, maybe the "fellow villain" part wouldn't happen, but he needed help from someone. Vector slumped onto a nearby bench and  
>began to think. He began to think about henchmen. Boy, Gru had a TON of minions of his own, and what did he have? Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nobody worked for him. He was alone. He got up and began to walk down the street, looking<br>down, thinking about how to get a sidekick or something like that. Just when he was about to look up, someone bumped into him, screaming a bit.

Vector looked up to see a tall, slender man in a science jacket over a green shirt.

"Whoops!" he said. "My mistake! I didn't see you there with this bird cage in the way."

Vector looked at the cage he was carrying. It had a Scarlet Macaw in it with an injured wing.  
><em>That's what I need!<em> he thought. _A bird henchman!_

"It's cool, bro," Vector told him. "Say...do you happen to know where I could get a sideki-I mean PET bird?"

"Well, you could come to the Blu Macaw bird Sanctuary where I work. There are a few birds there with injuries that keep them from returning to the wild, and some may need caring owners. Wanna come over?"

Vector immediately agreed, knowing that this could be one of his biggest advantages yet. He began to follow him to the sanctuary.

"I never did get your name," he told the man with the caged macaw. "What was it?"

"Just call me Tulio," He told him. "Everybody does."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the heart and soul of our aviary: the Treatment room," Tulio explained to Vector. Vector listened but wished he would cut to the chase and give him an intelligent bird to work with. he was about to inquire about getting one, but suddenly heard a smooch noise behind him.

Vector turned around to see a miserable-looking Sulfur-Crested Cockatoo on a perch who was wearing a yellow, white and green Elizabethan vest. He had some pale red patches under his annoyed eyes, and his flight feathers were very small and undeveloped. He was being kissed all over the face by, strangely, what appeared to be a pink tree frog. He immediately took interest in this bird.

"Oh, him!" Tulio said as he looked at the cockatoo. "He's a very special bird. We found him deep within the Amazon jungle, and he seems to have bonded with a tree frog, so we have taken him here to Rio for observation."

Vector looked into the cockatoo's eyes. The cockatoo stared back, and then, to Vector's shock, whispered to him,

"Help...me...!"

He jumped. Birds couldn't speak!...or could they? After he got out of his state of shock, Vector spoke again.

"What happened to his wings?" Vector questioned as he set his gaze on the tiny feathers which barely covered his wings at all.

"His feathers were all strewn apart to where they could not be repaired," Tulio explained. "So he had to undergo surgery where his feathers had to be plucked. They are, however, beginning to grow back, and he should be flying again within a few more months."

After a short pause, Vector spoke up.

"He looks miserable."

"Nah!" Tulio blurted out. "He just looks like that naturally."

Vector didn't think it was natural, because the cockatoo had rasped "Help me" to him before. Vector wanted to see if he was right about the bird speaking, so once Tulio left the room to get a bag of birdseed, he stepped up to the cockatoo.

"Did you whisper 'Help me' to me?" he asked.

The cockatoo spoke in a deep, English voice. "Yes! This bird man is driving me insane with his 'bird talk' and all of his crazy stuff, and..." The bird paused and looked at the frog, who had now settled into his feathers for a snooze. Making sure it didn't hear him, he whispered more quietly.

"This frog is also driving me nuts! You need to get me outta here!"

Vector turned around. Tulio wasn't back yet, so he quickly took the foot of the cockatoo, which was tied to the perch, and untied it franticly. He grabbed the bird up in his arms and ran out the door. At the exact same moment, Tulio was coming back in.

"Oh, Mr. Cockatoo! I brought you some yummy birdse-hey-where'd he go? And where's Vector?"

Vector was already halfway down the road carrying the cockatoo. The cockatoo looked behind him. There was no Tulio, but...there was the frog, hopping after them.

"_**DON'T LEAVE ME!**_" she yelled as she finally got close enough to grab onto the cockatoo's tail feathers, which she did. The bird sighed.

Vector was headed towards the open sea, but as he was about to dive in, he saw a motor boat by the shoreline, and hijacked it. Being a criminal mastermind, this didn't bother him a bit, so he drove off with the bird and the frog with him, ready to return home after this whole episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Now many miles out to sea, Nigel and Vector have started a conversation.

"So," the cockatoo started. "You're a super villain like me?"

"Yup," Vector told him. "The only problem is that I have no henchmen or sidekicks, and my arch-nemesis, Gru, has a ton of them."

"I used to have quite a few henchmen," Nigel stated. "They were marmosets, loyal to me in every way possible. But eventually, at my defeat, they all turned around and humiliated me, as I'd lost almost all of my feathers except for the ones on my head. After rescuers saw me featherless, they took me to be operated on. The flight feathers I regained were horribly tattered and of no use for flying, and the feathers on my chest were also gone, so I wear this vest you see on me now to cover that unsightly patch. My old feathers molted, and I'm growing them back now, as you can see, but they won't be ready for flying for another whole month."

"I see," Vector looked at his evil face. "You know this isn't exactly something you would see everyday. A talking cockatoo in an Elizabethan vest. Pretty crazy if you ask me."

Nigel suddenly had an idea...a very evil idea. "Hey," he suggested. "What do you say we team up for a bit and take on our opponents?"

Vector liked the sound of this.

"Are you kidding!? I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for...well...about six hours."

Nigel began to burst into evil laughter. It was loud, crazy, and a bit obnoxious. Vector liked it, and joined in.

"Hey!" a small voice suddenly peeped. It was the frog. "What about me!? You won't leave me, will you, Nigel?" She hopped up onto his face-literally. "WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER."

The cockatoo shuddered. What in the world was wrong with this frog, thinking she could be in love with a bird?

"Ugh," Nigel didn't want to let it out plainly, but he had to. "I...I...I think we-mainly you-should go see other frogs or birds. I just don't find this kind of relationship right. Maybe you'll find a handsome green tree frog somewhere."

Gabi was stunned. "F-fine!" she yelled, getting off of Nigel. "I'll go and find a better bird to be in love with! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

With that, she hopped into the water and began to swim back to Rio, steaming mad.

"Well, at least she didn't try to kill me."

"What do ya say we head on down to my place so I can show you some of my cool high-tech weapons?" Vector asked.

Nigel immediately agreed, and Vector stepped on the gas of the stolen motor boat, ready to wreak havoc...


	4. Chapter 4

After making it back to Vector's fortress, the two villains begin to make decisions on how they will seek their revenge on their mortal enemies.

"I suggest," Nigel began. "that we just go ahead, and kill them! I tried that once but my stupid anteater steed set of the alarm on the boat we were on and me all had to vamoose before we were caught."

"Nah," Vector wasn't entirely entitled to this idea. "Too gory for me. Besides, if we just kill them on the spot, they wouldn't suffer our wrath. What if we lock 'em up in a dungeon and dunk 'em in a volcano?"

"Too medieval, and I don't feel comfortable around volcanoes, so were gonna need to think of something else."

"We need to try something that nobody would ever suspect," Vector told the cockatoo. "Something so crazy, so dumb and so unexpected, that it might just work."

Nigel thought long and hard about this, and suddenly, after a few minutes, an idea popped into his head.

"Well," he began. "Didn't you say that your arch-enemy had an army?"

"Oh, yeah. There may as well be a thousand of them."

"Perhaps it would be better if we captured his ARMY and threatened to end them if he didn't bow before us!"

Vector liked the sound of this. But then, he stopped for a moment.

"Hey, wait," he asked. What about your enemy? Don't we need to finish him, too?"

"I have a pretty good idea on how we can do both of them at the same time, but I'll need some time on how to work it out."

_Take on both of our arch-enemies? At the same time?_ Oh, Vector LOVED the way this bird thought.

"I'll have a plan mustered by midnight," Nigel promised. "Then, I figured that we could raid his laboratory for a serum that would make my flight feathers grow back quicker."

Vector laughed evilly at his idea. Nigel joined right in. The two villains happily and evilly knew that soon enough, they would be victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're in," Nigel whispered after they snuck into the large, gray house through the window. At least, NIGEL had gone through the window. Vector on the other hand had realized that the door had been unlocked, and had just gone in that way.

"Now, let's raid that lab." They'd decided to rob the laboratory hidden somewhere in the house of some of it's weapons and serums. Nigel had his hopes set on a growth serum that could revive his underdeveloped flight feathers. The cockatoo felt around the household with his wings stretched out. He stopped in his tracks when he felt something leathery, and flipped on the flashlight he'd brought along with him. There before him was a huge chair, which resembled a rhinoceros. The cockatoo noticed a few flashing lights on one of it's arms, and climbed up to it with his beak and talons. When he saw that the flashing lights were actually buttons, he pressed one curiously, hoping it wouldn't set off any alarm. There was suddenly a mechanical whirring noise, and Nigel saw that the section of the floor that he and the chair were on had begun to lift. Afraid he may be crushed by the ceiling above him pressing with the floor, he hopped off of the chair, and, forgetting that he was unable to fly, leaped off of the rising floor, madly flapping his useless wings. He fell to the solid ground below, landing beak-first.

_Curse these tiny feathers! _he blasted in his head. His anger, however, immediately wore off when he saw that the floor had revealed a secret chamber, which had some kind of elevator-like device inside of it. Vector was suddenly beside him.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed. "Nice one, Nig'!"

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," Nigel bowed while saying this as if in front of a huge audience. The villains stepped into the...elevator...thing...and began to plummet. The device slowed to a stop just when they were about to hit the floor.

"Jackpot!" Vector almost yelled. There before them were gadgets and weapons as far as the eye could see. "Let's get stealin'!" Vector turned. "Nigel?"

Nigel was too distracted to hear him, as he was rummaging around through a shelf of serums and scientific concoctions. He kept looking at the lables, and he put a few under his tiny wing, and a few others onto the ground. He finally came across a glass bottle labled "Growth serum. Warning: Does not wear off." Nigel, skeptical, opened the bottle and let a tiny drop fall onto one of his primary feathers. He suddenly heard a "POOF" and after a bit of odd steam cleared away, he looked at his feather, and was shocked. It was five times it's original size. He shut the bottle and hopped off the shelf. Vector, having his hands full with weapons and ray guns, was barely even able to see the cockatoo with the devices blocking his vision. Nigel held up the serum bottle, making sure his fellow villain could see the label.

"Well," he drawled. "I got what I was looking for! Now let's get out of this dump!"

"WAIT!" Vector rasped. "How about we get some of these guys?"

At first Nigel didn't know what Vector was talking about, but then he saw it. There on the floor were at least a thousand small, yellow, cylindrical creatures, some with two eyes, others with only one, but all of them were in a state of deep slumber.

"I think we'd better leave those for now," Nigel suggested. "Besides, it looks like you've got your hands full."

With that, Vector began to make a run for the elevator, and Nigel followed close behind, and once they were in, they began to rise back up to the first floor. When they were brought back up, they were ready to make a run for the door, but then heard something. It was a male voice.

_"Vat ees going on een here!?" _it yelled.

"Nigel, RUN!" Vector whispered to him as quietly as possible. "IT"S HIM!"

Nigel immediately climbed out through the window with Vector following him. He could barely fit through the window, but managed to escape before the mysterious person saw them. They both began to run down the street. When they were far enough away from the house, Nigel, who was weak with relief, turned towards Vector.

"_Who _*pant* _was_ *pant* _that guy?!"_

"That was MY ARCH-ENEMY!" Vector spewed out, also tired from running. "That's who it was!"

"Then I say, let's make a run to your fortress!" Nigel pointed forward with his large feather.

"No, let's just walk," Vector decided. "If we are caught then we won't have any energy left to run, anyway."

The cockatoo agreed, and the two villains began to walk back to the fortress, ready to prepare for their revenge.


End file.
